It's My Life Now
by DevilChild1
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Girl In My Mirror'. After Kate's suicide things have changed for some of the cast, new friends, new enemies, new conquests... PLEASE R+R
1. Damned Ego

Damned Ego  
  
By Devilchild211  
  
PG-13  
  
Author Notes…  
  
Hey what's up, I know I haven't written in while, basically since I have like so many projects to do. Hope you like it. It's the sequel to The Girl In My Mirror, I want to make it clear to you that Kate is dead, k. Not to spoil anything but I might bring her back like maybe her parents moved & they just though she was dead or something, k. R+R PLEASE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie & Miranda walked into the digital bean gapping in awe, Danny's family had recently bought the digital bean for Danny as a high school present, it was amazing. Loud music, hundreds of kids, so on so on… it was the first bash of the year. Danny had broken a record being able to do so being only a ninth grader. Laser lights, strobe lights, the huge disco ball, & glow & the dark hoops were the only sources of light. "Hey." Miranda's new boyfriend, Frank whisked Miranda away. Lizzie sighed, her eyes scanning the room for someone that she knew, someone she could talk to really. None of her close friends were here, Ashley, Marilyn, Diana, & Amanda refused to come because they said that they just 'knew' that the party was trouble. Now Lizzie almost wished she'd had stayed with them. Someone suddenly caught her eye. he walked over to his table where he sat alone, 'Maybe he'd like some company' she thought to herself, "Hi-i, um, what's up-p?" Lizzie said stuttering as she stood next to him feeling dazed & foolish, not knowing what to say next.  
  
He glanced up at her, his expression changing from utter boredom to a rosin eyebrow, "You're so pathetic Mcguire." He laughed shaking his head at her sad excuse of conversation starter, his hair swaying into his eyes. He looked up at her from his relaxed position, leaning back in the chair with his hands behind his head, his feet on the desk. He stared at her though locks of dark brown almost black hair, a sharp contrast from his ice blue eyes; she blushed feeling herself go hot. 'Damn, why can't I just act normal around him, his damned ego is swelling to the size of the fuckin' digital bean' she thought to herself. Not that it was completely his fault, the years had done him well, than she realized, 'The years without Miranda & me'. He smirked, satisfied with her shy reaction. "Take a seat." He gestured lazily at the seat across from him in the dark digital bean, strobe lights seemed to be lighting directly on him. He took his hands from behind his head. Lizzie stared at him feeling like an idiot, not sure what to say, "So. How's the years been to you? I haven't really seen you since the beginning of eighth grade a year ago." He asked before the awkward silence started. Lizzie smiled, "I've been okay." She said softly, "How about you?" she asked. He shrugged, "I've-" he was cut off by an arm being draped around his neck, Lizzie watched a girl rest her head on his shoulder, "Sorry I'm late baby." She murmured to him. So he wasn't here alone, Lizzie wanted the floor to open up & swallow her. The girl was at in 10th grade but Lizzie knew exactly who she was, Annabella. One of the most popular girls in the school, the type of girl that people like Claire would idolized, heck, she even idolized Annabella. Her elbow length dirty blonde hair, large almond shaped green eyes, high cheekbones, prefect skin, & high defined, dramatic eyebrows. She took a seat next to him totally ignoring Lizzie. "I brought us some drinks." Lizzie just then noticed 2 beer bottles. Annabella threw one to him who caught it with ease. He gulped it down, leaning back his head, his hair brushing past his eyes, Lizzie despite how she tried, stared. Annabelle giggled, "Baby, can we dance, pluzzz." She gave him puppy eyes & he sighed laughing, "Fine." He didn't even turned as he called back to me, "See you around Mcguire."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Please!!! 


	2. Claire

Claire  
  
By Devilchild211  
  
PG-13  
  
Author's Notes…  
  
Next Ch up!!! ( R+R PLEASE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm Claire, cute, hot, sexy, everything a guy wants. All the guys are suppose to be in love with me, all girls are suppose to wish they were me, idolizing me. So why am I lusting over him, he's dancing in the middle of the dark dance floor to the beat. He was dancing with Annabella, she giggled in his arms, flirting trying to make a claim to him. 'Annabella, foolish naïve Annabella, you can't get to his heart. So many have tried.' I thought to myself. I mean, sure he was going out with her & all but get real. He just got with her yesterday & I can almost bet you that he'll dump her by the end of the month. She thinks she's going to be an exception, because she's older, she's wiser… right… Yeah, so she's heard the stories about his practically world known heartbreaking record, but she's never seen them so she doesn't believe them, yet… She's just his first conquest this year yet no one ever considered him a pig or such.  
  
After he broke up with those ditzy friends of his in the 8th grade he changed into Mr. Mysterious, Mr. Cool. I think he left them because something about never being about to understand him, about them being too self-centered, after Kate's suicide. I scanned the floor for Elizabeth or Lizzie as she calls herself, 'ah, yes, there she is' I spotted her next to her annoying loud friend, Miranda. Both were dressed so tacky… sad, they tried so hard to keep up with the styles yet failed so miserably. Actually, I must admit, Miranda used to be a pretty sharp dresser for her status but it's disappearing, her style becoming more & more like Lizzie's pitiful one, clashing & annoyingly colorful. 'Such a waste of talent' I thought to myself shaking my head. I turned back to him.  
  
"Those lips & those blue eyes, & the sexy hair" Britney Spears new CD was playing, the lyrics seemed to fit him so well, I watched him. Annabella left, looks like she's getting punch, oops, nevermind, it's beer. I thought she looked rather tipsy tonight. Danny was dancing next to him & leaned over to him, shouting something at him. "There's a boy on the dance floor, screamin' in his ear. Musta said somethin' bout me, (what you say?) cause he's lookin' of a here." The speakers blared. He looked up at me with his ice blue eyes though his dark hair & gave me his trademark smirk. "You lookin' at me with a sexy attitude but the way you boy's movin it, it puts me in the mood" Is it just me or did strobe lights seemed to follow him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW NOW!!! 


	3. You're Welcome

You're Welcome  
  
Ahh! I know I haven't been writing my other stories but that's only because I can't think of what to do! EMAIL ME IDEAS AT DEVILCHILD211@HOTMAIL.COM!!!! Please R+R!!! (  
  
********************************************  
  
Annabelle came back looking drunk, no, strike that, was drunk. I watched her lean close to him & trying to appeal sexually to him, leaning over so he could see slightly into her low cut shirt, but I could tell he was disgusted. He turned his head from the smell of alcohol, for goodness sakes I could smell the liquor from here, I grimaced at him in sympathy. After all I was the one who made him say yes to going out with her. Truth be told, she's a sluty, snobby bitch, I just hadn't known it back then. He's my best friend, everyone other then myself thinks he's this amazing hot Mr. Cool & Mysterious but they don't know vulnerable side of him. I remember after Kate's suicide he was a mess.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He stumbled into school, his hair was in his eyes, wearing a tee-shirt that was slung on backwards & baggy jeans which I knew for a fact he did NOT wear that normally. He slumped down in his chair with his head in his arms. He had missed two weeks of school after Kate's death, of course all of us being the selfish bitches we had been back then, had basically gotten over it. Lizzie & Miranda weren't sitting next to him for once, they flipped their hair at them ignoring him like he did them. I sat next to him, "Hey, you okay." I hissed to him, he ignored me & simply turned his head the other way. After homeroom as we walked to our lockers I kept a close eye on him. I don't know, maybe I just felt concerned for once. I mean I know Kate's death struck me harder then it did any of her friends, the only thing they were really worried about was the fact their popularity status might be lowered. I guess I had felt rather bad that she was so depressed to the point of suicide & I didn't even realize it but I sat with her every single day. But whatever I felt concerning her death was nothing near what he was going though. He fumbled with his locker & didn't seem to be able to get it open, "Oh shit, I forgot my combination." I heard him mumble under his breath. I walked over & opened it with the master key that I snitched from the janitor's closet. He simply looked at me & than returned to ignoring me. "You-re WE-L-COME" I said loudly into his ear deliberately drawing out the words. He turned & glared at me, "Look pretty boy, I didn't ask for your help so stay the hell out of my way, including your bitching self-absorbed posses." He sent a glare at Ethan next to me before swinging around & walking off leaving me stunned. I remember Ethan next to me, pitifully rubbing the back of his head, "What? Was that English?" I rolled my eyes & left Ethan to sort things out by himself. After that little encounter I started to follow him around, well fine, I latterly stalked him. I wouldn't leave him alone until as I thought of it, 'let me help him.' He never did tell me what happened with him & Kate but he did get use to me.  
  
*flashback*  
  
I glanced at him, some how during that course of time being able to simply tolerate me into actually liking me as a best friend & into trusting me. Soon everybody forgot about the old him & were hanging all over him but I don't think Lizzie & Miranda every really did recover from the shock. He rolled his eyes as Annabella was whispering into his ear trying to be sexy, I grinned at him and 'mouthed god luck' as he mouthed back, 'I'm gonna kill you!'  
  
********************************************  
  
Review Review REVIEW!!!! NOW!!! Email ideas!!! 


End file.
